


The Big Three

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Day 4, F/M, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Percico Positivity Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I meant to do that for a long time now,” admitted Percy gruffly “Let’s go home and continue, yes?”<br/>Nico entwined his fingers behind Percy’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss “Yes. Let’s.”</p><p>Day 4, Percico Positivity Project, PJO World Clash with AU(mortal) World</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Three

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Nico hasn’t told Percy about his man-crush on him. He grew out of love, fell with Will, then finally after their separation, found out that his heart did truly belong to none other than Percy.  
> However, Percy figures out on his own of his true feelings about Nico.

Percy Jackson did not know what was up when he woke up dazedly in the morning. He scratched his head, yawned a bit, stroked some awkward angles to untangle the knots from his muscles and opened his eyes.

He expected to see the bleak light dancing off the water in the fountain in the wall, the cabin smelling of salt and memory and warmth. However, the air was dry like the outside and he could not, in fact see the light.

The wall opposite to him was a wrong, artificial color, and not rough like corals and sandbeds but smoothed over by plaster. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, trying to get out of this trance, but no matter how many times he blinked, he could not decipher through the mirage in front of him.

He slept in only his boxers, but he did see his orange camp shirt lying next to the bed, and his jeans. He could feel the camp necklace around his collarbone as he breathed. He still had his sword gripped in his hand, in the pen form. He was a demigod; he could feel the water running in the plumbing here.

But the question was; where was _here_?

He looked at his surroundings. There was a desk made of oak, a clay horse figurine on it and a penstand, with an awful lot of blue pencils in it. A stack of really messy textbooks was on the chair matching to the table. Opposite to it was a large mirror and what looked like the door to a walk-in-closet. The floor was of wood, and his bed comprised of blue comforters with seaweed patterns printed on it, not the water-like soft duvets in the Poseidon cabin. He quickly put on his jeans, then picked up his camp shirt (which was quite soiled because he had mud thrown at him in the past training session). He folded his shirt hastily and placed it on the table.

He flicked his pen open, which instantly unfolded into a gleaming bronze sword, and unlocked the door with a click.

He walked down the hallway, ears on attention to pick up a single noise after years of practice. The walls outside were blindingly white and clinical. He loathed it. Picking his way outside, he stepped on the edge of the planks, careful not to make any noise.

The first door he came outside of was a white, striking one, where the path ended. He could hear voices in the room.

“-ason! How did we get here?”

“I don’t know, I did not see any doors aside from this one, and when I opened it you were standing here, I swear!”

“Dear Zeus, why can’t you two just stop bickering like old fools and try to find a way out?”

Nico! Jason! Thalia!

Percy opened the door, and in a second, he had three weapons up his neck. Nico’s sword looked eerily threatening next to the others, and Percy released his sword in a clatter, his palms up in defense.

“By Poseidon, what a lovely welcome,” Percy grinned lopsidedly, and the three demigods took a breath.

“I sure will kill you one day if you don’t knock, Jackson.” Thalia smiled at him, her tiara a little askew on her forehead and her hair standing in spikes.

Percy dropped his smile “Where are we, though. Why is there only Nico and Jason here?”

“don’t have a clue.” She said, and stowed the spear against the wall. Jason crinkled his brow “If Percy is here. . .”

“Then all the children of the big three are present, except for Hazel.” Nico finished “But tell me, Percy, why on Olympus are you not wearing a shirt?”

“As if that bothers you,” Said Percy dismissively, but amusedly watched Nico turn into a red and stuttering mess. Jason laughed good naturedly and clapped Nico on the back, who sputtered even more.

“Gods, stop hurting Nico, Jason. He’s dying there,”

“I’m not hurting him, it’s just mild teasing,” Jason shook his head fondly.

Percy looked around. the room was quite cozy. A T.V was on in one of the corners, a plush beige couch and a small loveseat in front of it placed strategically with a small mahogany coffee table placed in the middle. There was even a small bunch of dried lavender flowers placed in a glass vase on the table.  There were two glass paned windows, the sky clearly showing that they were a level above the ground.

Percy picked up his sword “I don’t think I recall ever seeing this place,” He said. The others nodded in acknowledgement. Nico looked conflicted. After all, he was the only one to not have his sibling with hi—

The door opened, and before anyone could ever think of readying their weapons, they stopped at the sight of Hazel who was crying, her eyes red.

“N-Nico,” She sobbed, once she caught the sight of her brother. She stumbled in, barely able to stand straight “The walls—the walls, they were floating!”

Percy caught her as she fell, tripping on a fold of the crimson carpet. He held her as she sobbed, her curly hair ticking his bare chest and her nails almost breaking the skin where she was clutching his forearms tightly.

“Shhh,” Percy rocked her slightly “Hazel. . .Hazel, what happened?”

Hazel breathed deeply, her sobs dying down, then simpered up quietly. Her eyes were still red and her nose still blotchy and she looked horrible, as if she had just woken up from a nightmare. Thalia gently led her to the couch, separating her from Percy. Percy took the flowerpot and emptied its contents on the table. He washed the glass with his powers, then condensed water from the air once again and gave it to Hazel.

“Drink,” He said, and Hazel nodded. She gulped down the water, wiping her eyes with her purple pajamas. Nico sat next to her, rubbing her arm in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. Hazel practically melted right into his touch.

“What happened?” Jason asked, eyeing her with concern. Hazel sighed then blinked many times as if to get an image out of her head “I woke up in a strange room. . . and I followed the lights that were blinking in front of me. All I heard was that  
_‘demigods of the eldest three,_  
_Amongst the mortals shall you be,_  
_For the you feel the pain mortals do not,_  
_Battles and wars hard fought,_  
_Henceforth shall you lead your life,_  
_In solemn peace and love divine,_  
_Though if you attempt to return,_  
_Nothing-would you learn_ ,  
After that, the walls started to float and wriggle, and blinking lights appeared in the air. I was so scared I just couldn’t—“

She closed her beautiful, golden eyes, and waited for a moment. All the rest of the demigods looked at each other.

“So, that means we’re stuck here. Forever.” Jason summed up. Thalia nodded, and Nico looked torn.

“We all have our powers and weapons, though. . .” Nico looked at Hazel “And now all of the little threes are present here.”

Percy’s lips quirked up at ‘little three’, but then he frowned “It means we are in a world devoid of gods. . .or demigods.”

“It does seem so. Oh, to think I’m not immortal anymore.” Thalia said with one hand on her chest, but Nico chuckled slightly at her dramatic reaction. Percy was surprised to see that Nico was actually laughing (lightly, but nonetheless), and was suddenly a little jealous of Thalia, because he did not remember when he had last made Nico genuinely laugh.

xXx

After all the children of the big three reunited in the same room, the house turned more or less normal. Several rooms appeared when the group of demigods checked it out. The upper rooms consisted of three large bedrooms for the three with their own bathrooms and walk-in-closets. Thalia and Jason had the same room, as well as Nico and Hazel, and it felt like the cabins in camps; together with siblings. They started to call it Air, Sea and Earth room.

Air room consisted of a white ceiling with a blinding square light in the middle, air conditioners on opposite walls, a large comfortable modern bed and blue wallpapers with _moving_ artistic bolts descending from the ceiling and small clouds drifting slowly across. The floor was covered with a modern zebra-patterned blue rug and all the cabinets and drawers were of white plastic. It was quite artistic though, not overly clinical, with beautiful paintings hung on the walls.

Earth room was mostly gothic. Every wooden piece was ebony and the room had dark colors as the main color scheme. The bed was a king sized one, with purple duvets and sheets that looked like satin and the framework consisting of a very delicate, intricate design. The lights emitted a rather strange glow of green-white, but both Nico and Hazel felt at home immediately. There was a lone goblet on a three-footed table between the sofas which was filled to the brim with what looked like precious stones and metals. The wallpaper consisted of mainly black with what looked like shadows dancing around in it, and small plant saplings crawling up slowly (quite creeped Percy out).

The bedroom in which Percy woke up was completely different than the one in Sea’s. The room was now the correct hint of humidity, the bed a large one with blue furry comforters plus another additional water-bed (which he fell in love with immediately). It was fitted on a frame of artificial coral. There was a fountain alike to the one in Poseidon’s cabin, though much smaller and non-magical. He loved the wall-paper, which reflected the light from waters. The moving wallpaper in his room consisted of what looked like a Mediterranean beach, the water surface halfway through so that he could see both the sandy beaches and the corals/aquatic life underneath.

Another thing they noticed was that they had fresh new backpacks and textbooks (complete with notes!) on their desks. Percy literally groaned “I cannot do this. Not again,”, receiving many funny glances from the rest. Apparently, it was the last week of August, which meant that school would start in a week (College for Percy and Thalia), and it majorly sucked!

Accepting their fate was harder. There were more than a few tears shed when they realized they won’t be seeing the rest of the demigods again, never go back to their camps, or do what they had been taught for the last many years. Percy did miss Annabeth, Hazel Frank and Jason Piper. Nico missed Reyna too, for she had been very supportive of him, and Will. Percy even say Thalia slip a tear when she thought she was alone, and quietly exited through the doorway to not disturb or embarrass her. They did try to reach back, but to no avail. the mortal world was completely non-magical and they could not figure out any way to return, no matter how much they wished to.

When they finally got themselves together, they did have a lot of arguments and agreements. The day they came after their respective institutions (the older two from New Athens University, and the younger three from Olympus High), they had mused for long the creative naming, and then talked late into the night about their experiences.

Percy, not surprisingly, was invited to a college-party the second week itself, which everyone was a bit green-eyed of. Percy was all in staying home to spend the weekend with others, but apparently the Girl who had invited him had a huge crush on him already and wanted him by her side all the time (though Nico was jealous, he could not blame the girl. He himself had fallen right into love with Percy once again).

Percy did, however, urge the girl (‘Kristie’) to invite them over too. Thalia donned her usual punk style, her ripped jeans and her black tank top. Jason and Percy didn’t have an issue as they both looked awesome in any attire (Nico thought Percy would look hot even in a onesie). Nico owned all black, so it wasn’t a problem with him either way. Hazel wore a pretty Purple and Gold dress which Nico thought looked beautiful on her.

Hazel and Jason had grown closer over the span of the days, and watching them walk hand in hand when in the previous days they couldn’t even go farther than formalities was a bit odd for Nico. He did, however, approve, because overall, Jason was the best guy his sister could have.

Percy walked a lot closer to Nico than he usually did. When Nico asked, Percy shuddered and replied “I hate that Kristy girl.”

The party was in a loud bang when they had arrived, and soon the ‘Kristy Girl’ came scampering over to Percy, wearing tight fitting and exposing clothes (Nico winced at that). She would be more beautiful, Nico thought, and more kissable if she had not put a ton of makeup on her face. Her smile looked fake and her face was so tight Nico assumed she just had plastic surgery. And that her dad was insanely rich. That would also explain the loud speakers and the lights.

What irked Nico more was as he passed to the drinks section, Jason and Hazel dancing to the beats with others and Thalia already with her group of friends, a girl approached him from a distance. She was two inches taller than him, but still looked more fragile.

She did not say a thing, but her flitting gaze and over-the-top blushing was clue enough for him. He rubbed his arms uncomfortably, when Percy swam into view once again. Percy hurried next to him, picking up two wineglasses and passing one to Nico.

“You uncomfortable?” He asked, laughing when he saw the girl in the distance giving the eyes to Nico. Nico grimaced, both at the liquid and at the thought of dating a girl.

“I don’t know how to break it to her that I’m gay.”

Percy laughed once again, but his gaze huskily lingered on Nico’s “I told Kristy I was gay as an excuse, but she wouldn’t believe me.”

“ ** _I_** wouldn’t believe you,” snorted Nico, taking another sip from his glass and loving the burn of the liquid.

“want some help?” Percy asked, and suddenly kissed Nico.

Nico gasped, and Percy deepened the kiss. Percy tasted of salt plus a little bit of wine, and soon Nico was the one initiating the kiss. He gripped Percy’s shirt tightly and kissed with equal fervor. The world melted away to a place where there was only he and Percy. Percy’s hands rubbed over at Nico’s neck, and Nico tangled his fingers in his hair.

A sudden shriek brought them back to Earth, where Kristy was pointing at Nico with a horrified look. “YOU!” she screeched, but over the loud music very few people turned. Percy straightened his back.

“Yes, _me_ ,” said Nico, his lips quivering up. The girl’s eyes watered quickly and she sobbed, her mascara running down in ugly black trickles “You filthy _faggot_!” she screamed once again and sprinted out of view. Percy shook his head in mild amusement mixed with concern, but when he looked back at Nico he grinned sheepishly. Nico blushed a little, smiling.

“I think I like you,” Percy said breathlessly.  
Nico blew out a puff of breath “Yeah. I think I like you too.”

“I meant to do that for a long time now,” admitted Percy gruffly “Let’s go home and continue, yes?”  
Nico entwined his fingers behind Percy’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss “Yes. Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am one of the first and the only ones who legitimately ship Hazel with Jason lmao. just imagine; if they marry, Hazel's name would be Hazel Grace! ha


End file.
